In a ubiquitous environment, all objects (e.g., homes, offices, buildings, telematics and artificial intelligent robots) are connected together through a communication network, and each of the objects performs dedicated functions by exchanging information about a target object to provide a context-aware service for the target object. Generally, a ubiquitous service denotes all of services provided in the ubiquitous environment.
In the information technology (IT) generation, a human learns a computing technology to use available objects such as computers, electric appliances and communication devices. That is, the computing technology is a simple tool that improves productivity. Moreover, a computing technology in the ubiquitous generation learns a human to intelligently provide the related services according to context of the users.
Such a ubiquitous service must be provided based on context of a user, which is analyzed and detected by a high intelligent level of context-aware technology. If not, the ubiquitous service becomes a harmful technology giving inconvenience to the human although a user is in the ubiquitous environment that is configured of objects having a superior computing power and allows the user to access the computer anytime and anywhere. That is, the ubiquitous environment must provide high intelligent aware-service by understanding users' intentions and detecting users' context. Such an environment providing high intelligent aware-service is called as a ubiquitous intelligence.
There are three essential technologies required to embody the ubiquitous intelligence.
The first essential technology is a sensing information based context aware/decision technology. The sensing information based context aware/decision technology analyzes sensed information about objects around a user, determines whether the sensed information is related to the users' intention based on the analysis result and generates event signals in response to a service request.
The second technology is an autonomic computing technology. The automatic computing technology enables computers to automatically manage themselves in order to minimize participants of user.
The third technology is a self-growing engine that enables the ubiquitous environment to be automatically evolved by self-learning and growing.
Among the essential technologies, the context aware/decision technology was spotlighted as the most important technology for the ubiquitous intelligence environment.
Conventionally, the context aware/decision technology was mostly developed to provide a simple service based on limited context processing, for example, a positioning based service to a cellular phone user in a wireless environment or a user in vehicle in a mobile environment. That is, a context aware/decision technology was not developed for the ubiquitous intelligence environment.
Since a proper context aware/decision technology is not applied to the ubiquitous environment, a ubiquitous service may be provided based on insufficient, incorrect and inaccurate users' environment, context and intention. Therefore, the ubiquitous service may become a harmful service giving inconvenience to the user.